1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipette device, at least for dispensing metering liquid by increasing the pressure of a working fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Pipette devices comprising a metering liquid receptacle which is filled, at least in part, with working fluid and has a pipette opening as a first tapering of cross-section of flow, through which metering liquid can be dispensed from the metering liquid receptacle as a function of the pressure of the working fluid, and comprising a pressure change device which is designed to change the pressure of the working fluid in the metering liquid receptacle are well known from the prior art.